Hanzo
Hanzo (ハンゾー, Hanzō) is a ninja from Jappon, who has trained in the art of ninjutsu from the moment he could stand. He decided to become a Hunter in order to find the elusive Hermit's Scroll. Plot Hunter Exam arc After the first phase of the exam, which is a marathon, Hanzo is easily able to converse while running — most of the others are breathless and struggling. In the second phase, featuring cooking, he defeats a Great Stamp with easy but like all the others is rejected by Menchi, and in the second cooking challenge he is the only one to know what 'sushi' is but once again he's rejected by Menchi like all the others. He then participates at the third phase led by Lippo and is the third candidate to clear the deadly traps and puzzles of the Trick Tower and is able to precede to the fourth phase. During the fourth phase on Zevil Island his designated target was the leader of the Amori Brothers, Amori, so he secretly followed him waiting for a good chance of take his badge without being noticed. He then finds a chance when Killua defeats the Amori brothers and throws Amori's and Imori's badges in the air. Although he gets the wrong badge due to the fact that killua noticed him hiding in the shadows, he is able to take the tags of Shishito and Kenmi and is allowed to advance to the next phase. In the final test of the Hunter Exam, Hanzo is forced to battle Gon. His speed, strength, and battle experience easily exceeds that of Gon. However, the only way to pass the final test to is force your opponent to admit defeat — Gon refuses to do so even after being severely beaten. Hanzo breaks Gon's arm to force him to admit defeat, but Gon still refuses. Noting the lack of hate in Gon's eyes after this act, Hanzo realizes he actually has come to like Gon. He willingly bows out of the battle, giving Gon the victory needed for him to pass the final test. After his match with Gon he fights Pokkle and is able to quickly make him surrender which meant that he has passed the Hunter exam.After the end of the exam he gives some of his business cards to Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio and offers to guide them if they come in his country. He then departs following his goal to become a successful Information Hunter and find the Hermit's Scroll. Heavens Arena arc During Gon and Killua's training in the Heavens Arena it is revealed by Wing that Hanzo learned Nen after the Hunter Exam. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Hanzo later appears in the manga to pay respect to the previous chairman, Netero, and vote for a new Hunter Association Chairman. As of chapter 324, he is seen outside Gon's ward trying to incite him. Being near to Gon, Hanzo along the others assists from the outside at Gon recover thanks to Alluka's powers feeling a strange and powerful aura. He then accompanies Gon when he goes to meet Leorio in the room where all the hunters were voting for the new chairman of the hunter association. While the crowd was applauding for Gon everybody in the room starts wondering who the baldy was near to Gon making him blush. Combat He is seen as a very fast and powerful fighter, as Gon was outmached by his speed and power. He succeded in breaking Gon's hand easily as a part of his torturing skills. His weakness lies in the fact that he talks too much, leaving him open at many occasions. Nen Menchi takes notice of his great aura during the Hunter Exam. It is said that he learned Nen quite easily. Trivia *Hanzo is likely named after Hattori Hanzo, famous Japanese ninja. *In the 1999 anime when all the examinee that passes the third phase are stranded in Lippo's 'bonus stage', Hanzo takes the lead in getting them out of the trap. Category:Hunter Category:Examinee Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Nen users Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Information Hunters